dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu
March 21, 2007 June 5, 2007 August 31, 2007 |genre = RPG |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone (E) |platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS Game Card |requirements = |input = }} Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, known as Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Goku Densetsu in Japan and Dragon Ball Z: Goku Densetsu in Europe, is a card based RPG for the Nintendo DS. The game takes place from the beginning of the Saiyan Saga to the end of the Cell Saga. Players choose from one of the four main character, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Other characters also appear, but only as either enemies or support cards. Gameplay Each mission is usually broken down into a few key objectives, each mission taking anywhere from 5 to 30 minutes to complete. The game is based on levels, the more fights you win, the more experience you receive which in turn makes your attacks stronger. In battle, the highest attack power of a card wins; however, you can also combine cards to create combination effects. For example, if you had 3 cards with a power rating of 7, you can combine these to create a 21 power card, which would most likely out-do your opponents cards. You can also combine defense in the same way. There are also different types of cards: power and defense who raise the stats of the cards in your hand, item cards, escape cards or counter cards which swap the power of your card with your enemy's. You move around the game in a boardgame like manner. The story begins in the Saiyan Saga and continues until the Cell Saga. There is also a multiplayer mode on the game which uses local Wi-Fi, in which you can duel against a human opponent. Characters Playable Characters These characters are the ones you can move around the board with and fight as, also the only ones if their own scenario. Their outfits changes frequently to match what they look like in different sagas. * Goku * Gohan * Piccolo * Vegeta (Must be unlocked) Support Characters These characters are not playable as a character, but are as a card. They are listed in order of weakest to strongest. Most of them usually have a role in the story. * Launch * Chi-Chi * Chiaotzu * Roshi * Yajirobe * Yamcha * Kuririn * Tenshinhan * Piccolo * Goku * Saibaman Enemy Characters Major characters you have to face, known as bosses. The main ones are Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Freeza, Ginyu Force, Androids and Cell, although their are many other minor enemies and henchmen you have to fight along the way, usually associated with what part of the story you are currently playing or which scenario you are playing with what character. Reception Reception in Japan was good. It was near the top of the best selling charts, and reviews were positive or mixed, with only a few negative. Critics were glad not to see a complex fighting game like Budokai Tenkaichi 2, while a little disappointed at the simplistic gameplay. In America, the game was not as popular, but came in third place for its first week of release, only below Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. Critics were glad to see a simple RPG and praised it for how close it followed the story and how it was a good card game. Most of the criticism was based on the simplistic gameplay, difficulty and repetivity. * Game Vortex: 88/100 * Gamers Temple: 78/100 * IGN: 75/100 * Worth Playing: 70/100 * PALGN: 65/100 * G4 TV: 60/100 * Cheat Code Central: 60/100 * Game Spot: 56/100 References External links *[http://www.atari.com/us/games/dbz_harukanaru_densetsu/ds Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu] on Atari.com Category:2007 video games Category:Fighting games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video Games